Chaos im Netz
Ralph reichts 2: Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz (Originaltitel: Ralph Breaks the Internet) ist der 57. abendfüllende Animationsfilm der Walt Disney Animation Studios, welcher am 24. Januar 2019 erscheinen soll. Der Film ist die Fortsetzung zum 2012 erschienenen Film Ralph reichts. Zusammenfassung Der Film spielt sechs Jahre nach den Ereignissen in Ralph reichts.„Exclusive: ‘Wreck-It Ralph 2’ Director Rich Moore Teases Internet Setting, Returning Characters, and More“. Collider.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. Die Sugar Rush Arcade-Kabine ist kaputt gegangen, was Ralph und Vanellope dazu zwingt in das Internet über den neu installierten Wi-Fi-Router zu reisen, um einen Ort zu finden, wo sie das Spiel sichern können. Charaktere *Randale-Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Yesss *Sergeant Calhoun *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *KnowsMore„See exclusive first photos of Taraji P. Henson, Disney princesses in 'Wreck-It Ralph 2'“. Brian Truitt am 30. Mai 2018 auf UsaToday (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Mai 2018. *Rancis Fluggerbutter@yidlifecrisis| „I don't always play Chaimie. Sometimes I play Rancis Fluggerbutter“. @yidlifecrisis auf Instagram am 18. Januar 2018. Abgerufen am 30. Mai 2018. Cameo-Auftritte *Ariel„Disney princesses to appear in Wreck-It Ralph 2“. TheHollyWoodReporter (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. *Belle *Jasmine *Pocahontas (Charakter)„Look who has been added to the WRECK IT RALPH 2 voice cast! And yes we got a peek of the movie! It stole the show.“ Instagram. Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. *Fa Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida *Anna *Elsa, die Eiskönigin *Vaiana *Schneewittchen *Cinderalla„Wreck-It Ralph sequel will unite the Disney princesses, Star Wars — and Taraji P. Henson!“. Ew.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. *Aurora *C-3PO Produktion Als er 2013 von einer Fortsetzung sprach, sagte Regisseur Rich Moore, er wolle versuchen im Bereich Mobile/Casual Gaming zu arbeiten und er mochte auch die Idee verschiedene Versionen von Ralph (wie z. B. ein Mobile Ralph) darin vorkommen zu lassen.„Disney Wreck-It Ralph Director Rich Moore Is a Huge Gamer“. Interview auf Youtube (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018.„John C. Reilly Has Signed on for WRECK-IT RALPH 2“. Matt Goldberg auf Collider am 13. Juli 2015 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018. Er sagte auch, dass die Besetzung und das Team offen für die Fortsetzung sind und plant Mario und Tron vorkommen zu lassen.„'Wreck-It Ralph' director Rich Moore wants Nintendo's Mario for sequel“. Digital Spy am 8. Februar 2013 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018.„Wreck-It Ralph's Director Answers Our Questions“. Kyle Hilliard auf gameinformer am 11. Februar 2013 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018. Henry Jackman sagte später im Jahr 2014, dass die Geschichte der Fortsetzung geschrieben wird. Am 12. Juli 2015 bestätigte John C. Reilly die Fortsetzung und kündigte an, dass er seine Rolle als Ralph wieder aufnehmen wird.„WRECK-IT RALPH 2 STILL HAPPENING, MIGHT FEATURE MARIO“. Chris Tilly auf IGN am 24. März 2016 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2018. Am 24. März 2016 erklärte Rich Moore, dass eine Fortsetzung noch in Planung ist. Moore hofft auch einen Auftritt von Mario mit einer „guten Beziehung zu Nintendo“ zu verwirklichen. Der Film wurde am 30. Juni 2016 von den Walt Disney Animation Studios offiziell angekündigt, mit einem Veröffentlichungsdatum für den 9. März 2018. John C. Reilly und Sarah Silverman wurden für ihre Rollen aus dem ersten Teil bestätigt. Am 25. April 2017 wurde der Film auf November 2018 verschoben. In einem Interview mit Collider bestätigt Moore, dass der Film zum Zeitpunkt seiner Bekanntgabe etwa zweieinhalb Jahre in Entwicklung gewesen sei. Die Entwicklung stoppte, als Moore sich darauf konzentrierte, Zoomania fertigzustellen. Unmittelbar nach der Produktion von Zoomania, wurde die Arbeit wieder auf genommen. Phil Johnston, der die Geschichte des ersten Films mit geschrieben hatte, wurde als Co-Regisseur eingesetzt, um Moore zu unterstützen. Auf der D23 Expo 2017 in Anaheim, Kalifornien, wurde enthüllt, dass die Disney-Prinzessinnen ihre Sprecherrollen spielen werden. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass diese Charaktere auf der Leinwand miteinander interagieren. Andere Auftritte sowohl von Lucasfilm als auch von Marvel Comics wurden aufgedeckt. Jack McBrayer und Jane Lynch wurden ebenfalls bestätigt, ihre Rollen als Fix-It Felix Jr. und Sergeant Calhoun zu wieder aufzunehmen. Am 10. Juli 2018 wurde der englische Originaltitel zu Ralph Breaks the Internet geändert.„Disney Pushes 'Indiana Jones 5' a Year to 2021, Dates 'Maleficent 2,' 'Jungle Cruise'“. Pamela McClintock am 10. Juli 2018 auf The Hollywoodreporter (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 21. Juli 2018. Galerie Werbebilder Ralph Reichts 2 Promo.jpg Timeline_17-19_Walt_Disney_Studios.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Promofigur.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Konzept.jpg Screenshots Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 1.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 2.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 3.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 4.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 5.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 6.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 7.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 8.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 9.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 10.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 11.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 12.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 13.jpg Ralph reichts 2 Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz Trailer 14.jpg Videos Wreck It Ralph 2 Announced By Walt Disney Animation Studios and John C. Reilly Breaking News Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 - Motion Logo Ralph Breaks The Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Teaser Trailer Ralph Breaks the Internet - Sneak Peek CHAOS IM NETZ - Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Disney HD Trivia *Das Logo für den Film wurde einem App-Icon nachempfunden, während der Banner einer Benachrichtigung ähnelt. *Auf die Frage nach den zurückkehrenden Charakteren für den Film erwähnte Rich Moore, dass der Bösewicht King Candy (der im vorherigen Film gestorben ist) wahrscheinlich im zweiten Film auch verstorben bleibt. *Vor der Veröffentlichung des Films erhielt Disney Gegenreaktionen auf Tianas Redesign, insbesondere auf ihren helleren Hautton und ihre schärferen Gesichtszüge. Als Reaktion darauf wurden Tianas Szenen neuanimiert, so dass sie ihrer ursprünglichen Darstellung mehr ähnelte.Nick Romano: Princess Tiana voice actress Anika Noni Rose addresses Disney reanimating character after backlash. Veröffentlich auf Entertainment Weekly am 23. September 2018. Abgerufen am 25. September 2018 Cameo-Auftritte und Disney-Referenzen *Dschinnis Lampe aus Aladdin wird auf eBay zum Verkauf angeboten. *Star Wars Teller, die mit Yoda und Chewbacca ausgestattet sind, können in Herr Litwaks Büro gesehen werden. *Der offizielle Disney-Blog „Oh My Disney“ ist einer der Blogs, den Ralph und Vanellope während ihrer Reise besuchen. **Die Website wird von zahlreichen Disney-Figuren sowie Figuren aus Disney-Tochtergesellschaften wie Pixar, Marvel und Lucasfilm bewohnt. **Der Eingang zur Seite ist dem Eingang zum Disneyland nachempfunden, während das Innere dem Flur auf der D23 Expo nachempfunden ist. *In einer Szene kann Vaiana als kleines modernes Kind gesehen werden, das eine App spielt, in die Ralph und Vanellope eindringen.„INTERVIEW: “Wreck-It Ralph 2” directors Rich Moore and Phil Johnston discuss Disney Princesses, in-jokes, and the fate of that unlucky bunny“. Mike Celestino am 28. Februar 2018 auf InsideMagic (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 30. Mai 2018. Einzelnachweise Navigation en:Ralph Breaks the Internet es:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 nl:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 zh:無敵破壞王2 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilme Kategorie:2019 Filme Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategorie:Angekündigte Filme Kategorie:Ralph reichts Kategorie:Meisterwerke-Reihe